A Well Deserved Vacation
by Manu51
Summary: After coming back home from the Hoenn region, Ash feels it's the right time for him to take a vacation. My take on what should have happened after the Hoenn region, so it contains a few differences from the anime storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters don't belong to me; they are the property of their creator.**

Ash woke up happy this morning. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs and then put his feet on the ground. He looked out the window. It was a bright sunny Saturday morning of August.

The young pokemon trainer had just come back home the day before from the Hoenn region and had a joyful homecoming celebration prepared by his mom and friends at Professor Oak's laboratory.

The party lasted until late at night. Misty stayed at the Ketchum residence for the night, because she had to leave early to go to Indigo Plateau for a meeting with the other gym leaders of the Kanto region.

Ash made his bed before he went downstairs, closely followed by his pal Pikachu and saw Misty eating her breakfast at the kitchen table and talking with Delia.

''Hi Ash, said Misty. Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah, thanks! I slept like a baby, said Ash, while sitting at the table. So Misty, since you're going to Indigo Plateau for the gym leaders' meeting, who is going to watch over the Cerulean gym?''.

''Oh, well my sisters Violet and Daisy are on a trip in Europe, but my sister Lily will watch over the gym. She didn't want to fight, so I simply told her to tell to the trainers that the gym was closed for some time. Anyway, I sent a fax to the Pokemon League yesterday and they told me it's alright.

''Good! It's been really nice to see you again, Misty.''

''I feel the same way Ash. You seemed to have matured a lot since the last time we saw each other. Well, I better get going now if I want to reach Indigo Plateau shortly.''

Misty thanked Mrs Ketchum for everything and went to put her shoes on. She then gave Ash a hug and kissed him on the cheeks.

''Bye Misty, see you!'' said Ash while he looked at her setting off to Indigo Plateau.

Misty waved goodbye to him and continued to walk. Soon, Ash and Mrs Ketchum could no longer see her.

''So, what are you going to do now, honey? Will you leave again soon on another journey?'' asked Delia.

''Not this time Mom! I feel like taking a well deserved vacation from all those adventures.''

''I'm happy to hear that. You deserve to take a rest, honey.''

Ash ate his breakfast and went upstairs to take a shower. _Hey, maybe I could call Lily to see what she's up to. Who knows, maybe she's bored and needs somebody to keep her company, _thought Ash while he was in the shower.

After his shower, Ash walked to his room and put on clean clothes. Then, he sat at his desk to make a phone call.

Lily's face appeared on the videophone screen once she picked up the phone.

''Cerulean Gym,'' she simply answered.

''Hey Lily! Remember me?''

''You're Misty's friend, your name is Ash, right?'' asked Lily. ''Long time no see! I'm sorry Ash, but Misty had to go to Indigo Plateau for the Kanto gym leaders' meeting starting Monday.''

''Yeah, I know. She stayed at my house last night because my homecoming party ended very late. She just left a few minutes ago for Indigo Plateau. Look, maybe I could come over if you want and keep you company.''

''Yeah, it would be fun to have some company around here. Violet and Daisy are on a trip, so I'm alone here. It's a little boring.''

''It's all settled then. I'll pack my things and leave right away. See you.''

''Bye Ash,'' said Lily, winking at him.

Ash went downstairs to inform his mom about the new developments. He found her in the kitchen washing dishes while Mr Mime was wiping off the plates and other supplies.

''Mom, there are new developments,'' said Ash.

''What kind of developments, honey?''

Delia stopped washing the dishes and turned around to look at her son.

''Well, I just called Lily to see what she was up to and since she's really bored alone at Cerulean Gym, I decided to go there and keep her company.''

''So, you're going to stay there the whole time during Violet and Daisy's absence?'' asked Delia

''No, only for a couple of days, I guess.''

''Alright, but be careful.''

''Don't worry, I will. I'm going to pack my things and I'll leave right away.''

Ash ran upstairs and took his backpack. He put various clothes inside it and remembered there was a large pool at the Cerulean Gym, so he decided to bring a swimsuit and a towel too.

After he made sure he didn't forget anything, Ash went back downstairs to say bye to his mom.

''Mom, I'm ready to go now,'' said Ash.

''Oh honey, I'm going to miss you,'' she said while hugging him.

''Mom, I'll only be absent for a few days. Everything will be fine.''

''I know. You're fifteen now, you're not a little boy anymore. Take care Ash.''

''You too, Mom! Bye Mr. Mime!''

''Mime, Mr. Mime,'' said the pokemon.

''Pikachu,'' said the yellow electric mouse after he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash put on his shoes, put his backpack in place and he and Pikachu were off to Cerulean Gym.

''Well, life is like an adventure for my Ash, said Delia. He rarely stays a long period between two journeys, but this time, I know it's only for a few days.''

''Mr. Mime,'' approved the housecleaning pokemon.

* * *

Lily sighed. She couldn't wait for Ash to arrive, because she was bored to death. Of course, she has done some housecleaning, but now everything was clean and neat. At least, Ash was going to keep her company. _Furthermore, he's cute and seemed to have matured a lot since I last saw him. He became a handsome young guy._

Lily couldn't believe that she was thinking about Ash that way. The first time she met him, Misty introduced Ash to her, Violet and Daisy as a travelling companion, they were not close friends, back then. But over their adventures, Misty and Ash became real friends. Lily only saw Ash as another little boy eager for adventures when she met him, but when she spoke to him on the phone, she noticed some interesting changes in him. She found him more mature and looking more like a man. The pink haired girl couldn't help but feeling attracted to the young trainer.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu had already crossed Viridian Forest, and were currently in Pewter City. Ash hoped they could reach Cerulean City by the end of the afternoon in the worst case scenario.

''Hey Pikachu, what would you say if we stop by at Pewter City Gym to say hello to Brock?''

''Pi, Pikachu!''

''Alright, let's go!''

They soon arrived in the middle of Pewter City, where the gym was located. Ash walked straight to the door and pressed the doorbell.

''I'll get it!'' yelled Brock inside.

He ran downstairs and opened the door. Brock was shocked when he saw the person standing in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

''Ash! Pikachu! What are you doing here? That's a surprise!''

''Hey Brock! Nice to see you, man!'' said Ash shaking his friend's hand.

''Well, come in guys!''

Ash followed Brock inside. The young breeder closed the door behind his friend and they went to the kitchen, where his mother, father and brother Forrest were.

''We have some company guys,'' said Brock. ''Ash, I think you remember my father, Flint?''

''Yeah, sure I do. It's a pleasure to see you again sir,'' said Ash.

''The pleasure is mine, Ash,'' said Flint while he shook hands with the pokemon trainer.

''Mom, this is Ash, my friend from Pallet Town,'' introduced Brock.

''I'm so happy that finally I get to meet you! Brock told me a lot of good things about you. By the way, my name is Lola.''

''Nice to meet you, Lola.''

''And Ash, I'm not sure you remember him, he was younger when you and I first met, but meet my brother Forrest.''

''Hi Forrest! Nice to meet you officially.''

''Me too Ash! So Brock told us you finished in the top eight in the Hoenn region competition?''

''Yeah, I would have preferred to win the competition, but finishing in the top eight is good for a first time in that league.''

''It sure is.''

''So Ash, would you like something to drink? What about a cup of tea?''

''That would be great!''

Ash and Brock sat at the table and began chatting with Flint and Forrest.

''So Ash, what brings you here in Pewter City?'' asked Brock.

''Well, I'm on my way to Cerulean City and Pikachu and I decided to stop by and say hello.''

''That's very nice of you, Ash. So I take it as you're going to visit Misty?''

''In fact, I saw Misty yesterday at my homecoming celebration party and she left this morning to go to Indigo Plateau for a meeting with the other Kanto gym leaders.''

''Yeah, we're leaving this afternoon to go there,'' said Flint.

''So why are you going to Cerulean City if Misty is not there?'' asked Brock.

''Her sister Lily is watching over the gym, but she's alone and bored, so I'm going to keep her company.''

''That's great.''

Since lunchtime was close, Lola and Flint invited Ash to stay for lunch and he accepted.

''It was delicious Lola, thanks for the lunch,'' said Ash after he was finished.

''My pleasure, dear! The friends of Brock are always welcome here.''

''Well, I guess we better get going if we want to reach Cerulean City soon, Pikachu.''

''Pikachu.''

Ash said goodbye to Brock's family and stood up from his chair. Brock took him to the front door and the two friends shook hands.

''Oh Brock, I have a request,'' said Ash.

''What is it?''

''When you'll see Misty at the gym leaders' meeting, could you please not tell her that I'm going to keep company to her sister Lily? I noticed that Misty has some stronger feelings for me than friendship, but I don't feel the same and I haven't found a way to tell her yet.''

''Don't worry Ash. I won't tell Misty. And by way, thanks for stopping by here. I'm sorry I couldn't be there yesterday for your homecoming party.''

''It's understandable, Brock. You had a lot of stuff to do. Take care, man.''

''You too, Ash!''

Ash exited the house and they were off again to Cerulean City.

Ash and Pikachu arrived at Cerulean City around 2:30 pm. It took them ten more minutes to reach the gym.

''We're finally here, Pikachu,'' said Ash.

''Pika-pi''

Ash walked toward the front door and pressed the doorbell.

''Yeah, who's there?'' said Lily's voice in the interphone.

''Lily, it's me, Ash!''

''Oh Ash! Come on in!''

Lily pressed on a button to unlock the door, so Ash and Pikachu could come inside the gym. They looked at the wall, with aquariums on both sides of the room.

Ash soon heard footsteps in the stairs and saw Lily coming downstairs to greet them.

''Hello Ash!'' said Lily happily. Hi! Pikachu!''

''Pika-pi!'' exclaimed Pikachu.

''I'm happy to see you two,'' said Lily while she gave a hug to Ash.

_My god, she smells very good. Her smell is really intoxicating,_ though Ash.

_Oh, he's is damn hot! It'll be hard to control myself,_ though Lily.

''I'm happy to be here too. Sorry we arrive a little later, we stopped by in Pewter City to say hello to Brock.''

''That's no problem. What matters is that you're here! Follow me, I'll show you to your room.''

''Alright.''

They followed the pink haired girl upstairs, where the rooms were located.

''I guess you'll be comfortable in this room during your stay,'' said Lily.

The room was large, with a king sized bed in the center, a desk against the left wall, a bedside table on the right side of the bed and a chest of drawers near the door.

''Wow! That will be perfect!'' exclaimed Ash. ''Thanks Lily!''

''No problem. I'll let you settle. I'll be downstairs; don't be shy to let me know if you need something,'' she said smiling to him.

_She really has a beautiful smile. Furthermore, she has an amazing body!_ though Ash.

Ash started to unpack his backpack. He put his clothes in the large closet and his underwear in the chest of drawers. He didn't notice Pikachu lying on the bed where he fell asleep.

When Ash was done unpacking and saw his pokemon sleeping on the bed, he decided to let it rest. After all, the road from Pallet Town to Cerulean City had been long, and it took them longer because they stopped in Pewter City.

Ash went downstairs and found Lily in the living room. She was sitting on the couch and Ash saw she was texting on her cell phone.

''Sending a text message?'' asked Ash while he sat beside her.

''Yeah. I just got a text from Daisy. She and Violet are in Italy and they like their trip so far.''

''I wish I could go there someday. It looks like a beautiful place.''

''True. But I'm happy to be here right now, because you're here with me,'' said Lily.

She gave him a warm smile and put her hand on Ash's arm. He smiled at the contact. Ash never knew he was going to enjoy Lily's company that much.

''So Ash, do you have a girlfriend at the moment?''

''No, I don't. I've been really busy traveling these last years, so I never really had time for that, I guess. But now I'm on vacation for a while, who knows?'' he said.

''Aren't you interested in Misty? She likes you a lot.''

''Yeah, I know. But I'll have to tell her I'm not interested in more than being friends with her. And you, do you have a boyfriend?''

''Not at the moment. I never found the right one. My relationships usually go wrong.''

''That's too bad. But don't worry, you'll find the right guy for you when you least expect it,'' said Ash. ''Furthermore, you're a nice and good looking girl, you won't stay single forever.''

''Thanks Ash, I really appreciate your support,'' said Lily while smiling warmly at him.

Her smile made Ash blush and feel butterflies in his stomach. _She is so beautiful, and her smile is so cute. I wonder is she knows that. _thought Ash.


End file.
